In known valves of the above-identified type, the bellows arrangement is positioned adjacent to the injection fluid chamber such that the injection fluid which enters the valve arrangement from the well annulus can act on the second pressure member of the bellows arrangement. When the pressure of the injection fluid acting on the second pressure member overcomes the pressure by which the actuating device influences the first pressure member, the second pressure member will open the injection fluid valve. A valve of this type is disclosed in WO 2010/062187 A1.
However, the exposure of the bellows arrangement to the fluctuating pressure of the injection fluid in the annulus poses a problem with this type of valve arrangement. In particular, due to the exposure to the fluctuating pressure of the injection fluid, the bellows will be subjected to a large number of compression-expansion cycles during its operative life, which may cause the bellows and the valve arrangement to fail.